God Stuck
by JohnEgbert 413
Summary: An AU where the Betas completed their game! (Indeed, overdone, but I'm hopeing I can put my own twist with it; updating whenever I can!)
1. Exposition

**An Abridged Telling of Our History**

 _Scripture from the Awakening:_

"-and through the death of a universe, ours was born. Light showed us the way; Breath flew into our people, giving us life; even Time and Space themselves bent to the will of the Chosen."

Legend has it that the Four Chosen were sent to us from another realm of existence, each with powers beyond comprehension. Before the Four, our world, our universe even, was surrounded in darkness. We were alive but dead. Watching but not seeing. Waiting for something unknown but inevitable. Then, the Green Flash happened.

Everything awoke as the Green Flash rippled through our universe, awaking us from our slumber. As we truly saw for the first time, we were bewildered with what we saw: the Four. Though we all know the Four, I shall state them regardless.

 **The Heir:** A man in blue, he is the leader of the Four. He rules over the Outer Orbit (Ascending Victory). Noble and open-minded, the Heir represents charm and freedom.

 **The Seer:** A woman in orange, she is undoubtedly the most intelligent of the Four. She rules over the Rim (Elite Remembrance). Secretive and all-knowing, the Seer represents intellect and will.

 **The Knight:** A man in red, he is the fighter of the Four. He rules over the Inner Orbit (Galactic Obtaining). Stoic and decisive, the Knight represents loyalty and swiftness.

 **The Witch:** A woman in black, she is the binding of the Four. She rules over the Belt (Mass Experiment). Friendly and steadfast, she represents friendship and change.

They have withheld most information of their journey, but we have been able to obtain a few vital pieces of information.

 _-A great battle was fought_

 _-They were aided by other beings (more upon this later)_

 _-There was a great monster, only known as the Jack_

 _-The Jack had slain many of the Four's loved ones_

 _-Finally, something we were aware of, but they were not; they did not come alone (again, more upon this in later chapters)_

As the Four entered our universe, other entities crashed with them. We had informed the Four of this happening, but even to this day, they had been unable to find them.

The Beginning happened many years ago, almost 413 as of writing this book. With it, our culture truly began. While the Chosen arrived with their own variety of 'consorts', as they are referred to, our race is extremely similar to that of the Chosen. In fact, there's been no noticeable difference, suggesting we're of the same species.

Now, for those who do not know, each region of the universe has its unique purpose, all of them interconnected with each other.

 **Inner Orbit (Galactic Obtaining):** Center of trade. Using a system in place, the Knight effectively absorbed the entire universe's market to his world. While all planets within our universe are important, the Inner Orbit has the largest effect on our structure.

 **Outer Orbit (Ascending Victory)** : Center of entertainment. The Heir, having a fondness of entertaining, spent years building and perfecting all preforming arts. His planet now houses the best and luxurious theaters, virtual-reality complexes, amusement parks, and frankly, anything that brings joy.

 **Belt (Mass Experiment):** Center of science. While she has a variety of interests, the Witch was particularly fond of tinkering and exploring the laws of the universe. Her planet is the source of all technological advancements.

 **Ridge (Elite Remembrance):** Center of learning. In charge of storing all information collected, the Seer's planet has become the threshold of all teaching. Law, economics, literature, everything we as a people need to advance is here.

 **Sanctuary (New Beginnings):** Our home-world. Obviously, this is the only planet I need not go into detail.

 **Prospit:** A golden, mystical moon brought by the Four. Not much is known of the moon, but we do know it houses the victor of the Great War: The White Court.

 **Derse:** A dark, mysterious moon brought by the Four. Not much is known of the moon, however we do know it is the origin of the Jack.

While this is an extremely abridged version of our history, excluding The Great Rebellion and The Pox, even I cannot leave out the Prophecy. A riddle has been found throughout our universe, one that we still are unable to decipher.

"Over 400 years the battle will get ready to stage,  
When freedom is swayed, one is caged.  
Imprisonment, depowered,  
One falls, one delighted.  
End of times shall bring death,  
None can save when they're out of breath.  
The Gods will learn their place,  
And when everything is destroyed there will be only space."

Our top experts have spent decades trying to figure out its meaning. Many believe it talks of the Corruption of the Four; others believe it's metaphoric for our own being; the masses have regarded it as a hoax.

In any case, hopefully this will serve as a suitable guide into the bare essentials of our universe, and hopefully encouraged you to continue on this path of learning.

-Rotll


	2. The Summoning

Riy had been trying to get Lord Egbert's attention for some time now; this was nothing new to the faithful chaplain. His family had been enlisted into Lord Egbert's service since the Beginning. Of course, they didn't have to. Lord Egbert was one of the most benevolent of the Four, giving every servant the choice to leave with no repercussions and would even find a job for them afterwards.

Riy could never leave Lord Egbert's side though. His family has passed down lore and tales of flighty god. When he was old enough, he began assisting with simple errands, gradually working his way up to Lord Egbert's Chaplain. He had grown quite fond of the young deity, even going as far as considering them friends.

However, Lord Egbert did have a problem with focusing on serious issues, much like the one Riy was trying to alert him of currently.

He was watching films, as he constantly did. If not, he'd be playing a game or partaking in one. All of the Four have been given a variety of names, so it came to no surprise that Lord Egbert had been given the titles God of Games, King of Comedy, and Monarch of Movies.

The situation was dire, though. Riy had to tell the Lord that he was summoned for a Council of the Four. A council had never been called since the Beginning. The Four do see each other constantly, but a Council is when a situation only the Four could solve arises.

"Sir, you really must-" He started before Lord Egbert cut him off.

"Yeah yeah Riy, I'll sign them after this." The Lord said, waving away his chaplain.

Frustrated, Riy had to intervene the only way he knew his Lord could not ignore; he had to unplug the television.

Yes, many would gasp and shudder at this intrusion of the Heir's entertainment, but Riy knew his anger would be swift and light.

Though, immediate.

After casually making his way towards the back of the television, he removed the plug from its socket, hearing the sounds die suddenly.

"Riy!" He heard from the other side. "What's your problem?! I was getting to the good part!" Stepping from the television, he saw the Heir standing up, looking cross.

"Sir, a Council has been summoned." Riy told him, firm but respectful.

The Heir's stance and expression changed in an instant, annoyance replaced with a seriousness. Nodding at his loyal Chaplin, he said, "Thank you Riy. Tell everyone they can go home early today. And don't come back for a week or so."

He began making his way towards the Grand Window when Riy asked, "A week, my Lord? That seems excessive; what will Wind and Shade do without your presence?" Riy's tone shaking ever so, since the Heir had never left the plant for more than a few days at most.

The Heir turned his head towards his chaplian, but he still faced the Window. "If they're calling a Council, I'm probably going to be gone a while." He flashed a grin at Riy. "Don't worry Riy, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Turning back, he opened the window and flew off towards New Beginnings, the neutral planet and Riy's homeworld.

Zes didn't like searching for her Lord, especially in the slums of Heat and Clockwork. But, he knew the Knight would be there.

He always was.

The Knight was away from the T Castle, as usual; the lore told that he grew bored of running the planet, preferring to fly away to the shady recesses of his realm, gambling his fortune.

Zes obviously disapproved.

Her family had been chosen long ago to serve under the Knight, as he deemed them 'cool'. Zes would admit, she did enjoy a 'popping' party, if one were to arise, but she took her job quite seriously.

As the Knight's Chaplain, her duty was to oversee the daily issues while bringing attention the 'bigger-picture' problems to their ruling deity.

At least, that how it was suppose to be.

Instead, Zes was constantly searching for the Knight, in vain she had always thought. And they called the Heir the Goof-Off God.

She wouldn't be this bothered by it if she didn't need to tell him of the Council he had been summoned for.

The abandoned industrial area was where He usually was; underground gambling running rampant there.

After scanning the complex, she noticed a building with a singular light in the window. She rolled her eyes, giving out a short puff of air. Confidently striding towards the door, Zes saw the lookout from the second-story.

Calling out, she said, "Hello Cra, could you tell His Oh Mighty Lord that I desperately require his service?" Standing in front of the door, she stood with crossed arms and an impatient scowl.

The man sneered at her. "Yeah? Who wants ta' know?"

Zes pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. "The one who can throw you all in jail. Now tell Lord Strider that I need him now!" She demanded in a powerful voice.

As per usual, he backed off, like he always did when he could tell she was not in a mood to be joked with. Turning his head, he yelled, "Hey, someone tell Dave his mom is here!"

For some reason, it truly riffled her when people refereed to the Four by a name of no respect. The Four constantly told their followers they didn't need to call them Ladies and Lords, but the beings of this realm hold them to the highest of titles.

Or they should, as Zes thought.

Opening the door came out her Lord, the Knight. He yawned, looking at her. "Yo Zes, what's up?"

Biting back her temper, she replied, "My Lord, a Council has been called, and you must go immediately." Zes tried to get the information out before she lost his interest and went back inside.

His eyebrow rose. This certainly was an unusual reaction; it was one Zes had never seen before.

"Really? Hmm." The Knight cracked his neck, looking up. "Take care of stuff while I'm gone?"

The Knight smirked at her, flying off before he could response.

"Don't I always?" She muttered under her breath as she began walking back to the T Castle.

It started with a boom.

Well, Tix thought, it was more of a blam.

A ka-boom?

He'd have to ask Lady Jade what she thought!

Maybe he should back up a little.

He was tinkering in the Witch's laboratory when he received the Summoning of Saviors. Heh, it wasn't called that, but Lady Jade made a joke, calling it an 'S.O.S'. Luckily, she explained the joke to him, so he could find the humor in it!

Anyway, when the delivery was made, he had to bring it to her right away!

Well, right after he was done with his experiment, of course.

She had chosen his family for their curiosity and willingness to tinker and tamper with the proprieties of the world!

Though, that might be why Tix has a few screws loose! Lady Jade always reassures him that she has a few loose screws herself. Why, it's because of that that the universe has so many neat gadgets! The gravity boots, anti-matter magnets, automated nacho cheese dispensers, even worm hole radio!

Anyway, while mixing together two chemic- Or was it four? Five? Bah, while mixing chemicals, he skimmed the letter to see it was a Council meeting, called in by the Head-Councilor.

That changed everything! Tix stopped what he was doing and immediately ran for Lady Jade. She was working on her mental projector when he reached her.

Taking a step back, he should have realized what could happen, shaking the components violently.

Heh, he forgot.

"Lady Ja-" He started before the beaker in his hand exploded, throwing him into the wall.

No, really

He was literally inside the wall.

Lady Jade zapped herself to him instantly. "Tix, are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Oh, he had had worse; he was alright! Weakly, he stuck his hand out and gave her a thumbs-up. "Yes, Lady Jade." His voice slighty pained, but still upbeat. With his other hand he handed her the remains of the letter. "You got a l-letter from the Council. You've been summoned for a Council, M'Lady" He squinted at her. "Oh, you both have been."

Lady Jade chuckled, patting Tix on the head. "I think you better go check with the nurse again."

Tix gave a shaking salute. "Yes Ma'am."

Lady Lalonde was gonna be pissed.

She already knew it.

Sia was running down the Palace hallway, struggling to carry all of the mail Lady Lalonde had received.

Ehh, well, all the mail she had gotten in the past few weeks. Or so.

Look, its been a while. But Sia had been busy. Very busy.

Like the time she had to go pick up her dry cleaning. Very important.

And that other time she had to, uhh...

Ok, she forgot.

Yeah yeah, her family was picked because of their attention to detail and sharpness, but if Sia was being honest, that wasn't her.

She did think Lady Lalonde was cool and all though; she never really got too mad. Just kinda, eye-rolling-ish.

Passive-aggressive? She didn't know.

Luckily, she was easy to find. Lady Lalonde was always in the Seer's Tower. It was really her library, but everyone nicknamed it that since she's in there all the time.

Of course, since she's reading and studying, she doesn't have much time for stuff. That's where Sia came in. She was suppose to run the realm and all that, but she enjoyed hanging back.

Sia was way easier going than her fellow Chaplains, especially Zes. Gods, Zes was uptight, always asking for reports and charts and blah blah this and that.

Anyway, after sprinting up the spiral tower, she busted into the room, Lady Lalonde at her desk, as expected.

She didn't even look up before asking, "A little late with the mail, aren't you Sia?"

Sia replied sheepishly, "Oh, you know, mail traffic." She lied poorly.

Nodding slightly, the Seer responded, "I see. Must have been awfully bad this month."

"Err, yes, Lady Lalonde." Walking over to the desk, she laid out all of the envelopes. "Oh, it looks like a letter from the Council." She picked it up, opening it for her Lady. "It says you're being summoned for a Council, Lady Lalonde."

Her eyebrows went up slightly, her curiosity piqued. "Really now? How interesting." She stood up after bookmarking her spot. "Sia, please make sure to not forget the electricity bill for the planet while I'm away; I'd really rather not come back to a dark world with anarchy and such.

Sia nodded, the sarcasm was expected. "Yes, Lady Lalonde."

Opening the Tower's window, she took off toward New Beginnings.

Well, Sia had to hurry before the Goddess noticed that she had been slacking in her other chor- eh hem, errands.


End file.
